Love me, Sensei!
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Megurine Luka is a young teacher at an all-girls school. She likes her job, but there are also some things she hates. And Hatsune Miku, who is her student, is one of the reasons... Luka x Miku. Negitoro. YURI. Oneshot (?).


**A/N:** Hey!

Um... If you already went on the forum section of this site, you might already found me in a Vocaloid RPG forum where I am really active. If it is the case, you might say that this story is similar to one of the RPs I'm writing with Yami-chan.

I'll rarely write in English from now on. I believe I don't have enough confidence in myself to continue writing in this beautiful language. I don't think I'm good enough…

But hey! I had fun writing this! Fufufu! So enjoy!

* * *

**o~ Love me, Sensei! ~o **

Megurine Luka was a young teacher at an all-girls school. She really liked her job, but there were some things she hated. It wasn't about her being an English teacher, though. No, it was about the school itself. There were only girls. Everywhere. She hated it. Because girls were always gossiping. Because girls were often talking in their classmates' back. Because it wasn't rare to see two girls having indecent moments (which she had to warn them when it happened since it was forbidden at school). But the main reason of all of why she hated it was because of one of her students...

Hatsune Miku was her name. She was a very popular girl amongst her classmates. She was sweet, cute and cheerful and she was ready to help everyone. She had a lot of friends and was appreciated by all the teachers. By all the teachers, but Luka, of course. There was a reason why. A reason that made a teacher hates her student...

When the bell rang, indicating the end of class, Luka sighed. She looked at all the teenagers who were excitedly heading out of the classroom. There was only Miku left. She was staying at her desk, a smirk parting her pink lips. Luka looked away immediately and did like if she was checking something in all the paperwork she had. She was very aware that her student was looking at her. Intensively. With that smirk she hated so much. She shivered slightly and tried her hardest to ignore it.

Some seconds passed until the teal-haired girl suddenly stood up. She approached her. Slowly. "It's hot in your class, Megurine-sensei." She spoke as she suddenly unbuttoned the top of her shirt. "Or maybe that's because looking at you makes me feel all..." Luka could feel breathing in her ear that made her shiver uncontrolledly. "..._hot_."

The pinkette's cheeks turned a bright red. She was used to it. She was used to Miku's way of flirting with her. It was in a perverted way. Some of her students already tried to seduce her, but they were being very discreet. "H-Hatsune-san... Y-You should go home already..." She whispered, troubled. She knew perfectly that she won't listen to her. She dared to look at her, but instantly regretted her decision. Miku was bent down next to her. She could see her décolleté. Luka knew she was doing it in purpose to show her very indecent bra.

The tealette chuckled. "Do you like it, sensei? I wore it only for you..." She said seductively.

Luka growled, annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm certainly not interested in those kinds of things." She sighed. _Really, what's wrong with that girl? She's so respected in class, but what would people think if she saw her flirting with a teacher? I don't understand her at all… _She never thought Miku was that kind of girl when she first saw her. She thought she was the lovable type, the one teachers were proud of, but she learned a month ago that it wasn't true. She really had been surprised the first time Miku made a move on her. She had been explicating something to her at her desk and she suddenly had slipped a hand on her thigh. "You really should stop..." She shook her head.

Miku tilted her head, her long teal hair following her gesture. "Are your eyelashes naturally that long or do you wear mascara?" She asked as if she didn't listen to her. One of her hands was on her shoulders, sensually caressing it

The pinkette bit her lower lip. Each time. Each time it was like that. Miku would ignore her when she tried to reject her. She would continue. It was far from the first time it was happening and she was getting tired of it. Though, she couldn't help but think that this light stroke on her shoulder felt good. "Miku, please…" She whispered, wanting her to stop.

"Kyaaa!" The popular young girl suddenly squealed. She was almost jumping in excitement. "You just said my first name! I'm so happy…" She approached her teacher's ear once again. "…_Luka_." She breathed out sexily.

A shudder went through Luka's body at hearing her student saying her name in such a suggestive voice. She felt like she will die from embarrassment. Her throat tightened. "H-Hatsune-san! Enough! I told you to go home!" She spoke in her severe voice –the one she was using when her students weren't listening to her.

Unfortunately for her, what she just said excited the girl even more. "Kyaaa! It's so sexy when you talk to me like that!" She exclaimed, obviously not listening to her.

Luka was completely exasperated. She didn't understand what was going on in this girl's head. And something was telling her that she didn't want to know. She exhaled deeply and massaged her temples. "I'm serious. You should stop. You could get yourself in trouble for…" She suddenly stopped and a light blush covered her cheeks. She cleared her dry throat. "F-For… f-flirting with me…" Geez, why had she so much difficulty saying it? For God's sake, she was a teacher! She shouldn't feel embarrassed by saying such a simple thing!

Miku giggled and sat on her lap –only to make the pinkette's cheeks got redder. "Why? Are you worried about me, sensei?" She asked, her caresses on her shoulders seeming to be a bit more agitated.

Luka gulped and looked away. "I'm more worried about myself, actually…" She muttered.

The tealette laughed. "You're so funny and pretty and sexy… You're just perfect…" She grinned light-heartedly and breathed in her neck. "And you smell so… _good_."

The pinkette shivered. She could feel Miku's soft lips brushing her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to regain some self-control, but her heart was racing into her chest. She took a deep breath. "H-Hatsune-san… Please, go home… I-I need to go too…" She murmured almost inaudibly. But Miku didn't listen. Instead, she felt wet kisses on her neck. She gasped heavily. She had to stop. Now.

"It's not like you have a husband waiting for you at home, right? Just relax sensei…" The younger of the two spoke. Her kisses transformed into sucks and licks as she relished the softness of her teacher's now burning skin.

Luka's hands started to tremble. She put them on Miku's shoulders to try to push her away, but her body refused to obey her. She was trapped between the girl and her chair. "H-How do you want me to relax when m-my student i-is…!" Once again, she couldn't say it. And she cursed herself for stammering that much.

Miku chuckled. "Well, why aren't you pushing me away?" She asked mockingly, giving to her a long lick, doing it in purpose to make a lewd slurp sound. She abruptly ran her fingers along the pinkette's spine and she could feel her tense. She grinned. "You're sensitive here, aren't you?" She didn't need to ask; hearing Luka's gasps each time she was pressing her fingers gently was enough to prove it. "Hehe… You're ticklish…"

Luka blushed heavily. Her mind was fuzzy. She _definitely _was sensitive. It always had been a turn on to her and she was afraid the tealette would take advantage of it. She tried to speak, but her vocal chords refused to respond. When she felt Miku's hands on her hips and thighs, she decided it was enough. She grabbed them and looked into her predator's teal eyes. "E-Enough!" She shouted firmly. She let her go too far. Once again. It was always the same. She looked at her furiously, trying to make her understand she was serious.

The teal-haired girl just blinked. There was a long silence until a smile parted her lips. "Geez! It should be forbidden to be this sexy!" She exclaimed with shining eyes.

The pinkette sighed and finally pushed her away from her lap, standing up. She will never listen to her and she wondered how far she would go if she let her do whatever she wanted. She pushed on her skirt to replace it and ran her fingers in her hair, trying to straighten it. She had enough for today. She was leaving. She took her bag silently, not even casting a glance at her student.

"Wait sensei!" Miku exclaimed, seeming a bit sad.

The taller woman was a bit surprised. With a frown, she turned to her hesitantly. "…What is it?"

A smirk appeared on the tealette's face and Luka immediately knew it was a trap. "Your legs…" She pointed them playfully. "I like them…" She licked her lips suggestively and approached her slowly.

Luka was tempted to run away to escape the teenager, but running in school was forbidden, especially when you were a teacher. She turned her back to her and started to walk. Fast. "Why don't you bother someone of your age instead?" She asked, knowing very well her student was following her closely. She could hear her steps and she could feel her breathing on the back of her neck -which made her shiver. _A student harassing her teacher… First time I hear that…_

"But sensei! I only _want_ you!" She replied back loudly, as Luka hoped no one was listening to them. She turned to her abruptly. Miku, not expecting this, bumped into her. "Ouch…"

"What do you not understand!? Just leave me alone already and stop with your nonsense! Such things are forbidden!" She shouted, her face red from anger. Though, she regretted her words when she saw the tealette's hurt expression. She pursed her lips. "Just… don't do that again, alright?" She spoke a bit more softly. She waved her hand at her and turned her back to her again, starting to walk away.

"I won't stop!" Miku suddenly exclaimed. "I'll make you fall for me, sensei! You'll see!"

Luka froze. "You don't understand… It won't happen... I won't fall for a girl even less for a student..." She murmured, her throat tightening. What was that feeling? She felt like she was lying to herself. She looked down. "See you tomorrow, Hatsune-san… And please, behave properly…" She didn't let the her answer her. She left and she was relieved to see she wasn't following her.

She heaved a sigh and searched for her car. _I can't believe that girl… I'm pretty sure she's just fooling around. She can't be serious… Right? _One of the teachers –Meiko already told her that, in this school, girls were flirting with each other just for fun. Nothing more. No feelings were involved. She also told her that one of the students already had been serious about another girl and she had been bullied a lot because of it. She even killed herself. _We're living in such a sad world…_

The male teachers were extremely popular. Luka was wondering why Miku wasn't bothering one of them instead. _Really… why me? _She shook her head. She was about to unlock the door of her car, but stopped. She forgot her students' homework on her desk! She had to correct them tonight. She came back into the school, hoping the teal-haired girl left. She went in her classroom and put the papers carefully in her bag. She was glad Miku didn't seem to be here anymore... Well, that was what she told herself... Because why was she feeling... lonely? _I must be tired… or just crazy…_

She was surprised when she suddenly heard the tealette's voice. Her legs moved by their own; they followed the voice. And her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Miku was sat on one of the teachers' lap –Kaito. His tie was untied and he seemed extremely embarrassed. _Yes… of course… it was to be expected… _Luka lowered her head. "Sorry for disturbing you…" She murmured weakly and walked away, fists clenched.

"Ah! Megurine-sensei! Please wait!" Miku called her, seeming panicked.

But Luka was running. She was escaping _it_. But what was she escaping exactly? What was she trying to deny that much? Why did it hurt? Why did she have the impression we just cheated on her? Her heart was suffering. She was suffering. From jealousy. From a heartbreak. She just realized how much Miku meant for her, how she liked the moments they were passing together –even if Miku was just harassing her. She liked the other girl's presence. She had been used to it so much, to her flirting… And seeing her in the arms of another teacher made her heart ache. Terribly.

Was she always flirting with Kaito? Was he letting her do whatever pleased her? How far did they go? Was he the only one? Was she flirting with all the teachers?

Luka had her answer anyway: Miku was just playing around. Since the very beginning.

But it hurt. It hurt so much. So much that she wasn't even able to breathe properly. She exhaled deeply and went straight home. She tried to correct the homework, but her pen in her hands was shaking a lot. When she saw 'Hatsune Miku' on the paper, she felt tears blurring her vision. The young girl even made her a heart on the corner of her sheet, but it was a lie. Why was Miku doing this? To get some attention? Or was she just making fun of her? She ran her fingers in her pink hair. Or like Meiko told her; it was all for fun. No feelings were involved.

She went to bed, Miku in her mind. Like almost every night in fact… _I can't believe how I became so attached to her…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been such a horrible night. Luka barely had enough sleep, but she was still teaching with as much as enthusiasm as the previous days. Something was different, though. Miku would usually look at her intensively with that smirk of hers, but she wasn't. She was looking at her desk –as if she was avoiding looking at her. Luka felt a lump in her throat. She shook her head and continued her teaching.

Then, teal eyes met blue. Just for a moment –because the tealette immediately looked away. So did Luka. She didn't quite understand the atmosphere, but it hurt.

After class, Miku stayed at her desk like she usually did. They didn't even look at each other. Luka didn't like that. She wished things were like before, but she didn't want to either. Not after she learned Miku was probably just making fun of her. The young girl suddenly stood up and headed towards the door. She turned to Luka uncertainly, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and walked away.

"Wait!" The pinkette abruptly shouted. The student froze, probably surprised Luka stopped her. The woman also was. She didn't know herself why she did so. She didn't know what to say, what to do. It was so confusing.

"…I'm sorry." Miku finally spoke with a sad smile. She looked down. "I won't bother you anymore…"

Luka gasped, astonished. "That's… I…" She didn't even know what to say. She looked at their feet. What did she want? What did she _truly _want? It was so complicated and she wished she could understand herself. She didn't want that. She didn't want the tealette to leave her, but the whole thing with Kaito was bothering her so much. "…About Shion-sensei…" She started, but soon regretted her words. She gulped.

Miku looked seriously at her. "It's exactly what you saw." She spoke firmly, not even trying to deny it.

Luka felt like we just crushed her heart. "…I see." She murmured, heartbroken.

They stayed silent for a bit. "You're not supposed to feel anything…" Miku said, looking away.

"…What do you mean?"

"You're my teacher. I'm your student." She simply explained and scratched her nose. "Did you seriously think I was serious?"

Luka already knew this. But hearing her say it was like a huge punch in the stomach that took her breath away. "…Of course I know this…" She whispered faintly. Her vision became fuzzy and she tried to hide her tears by turning her back to her. "Well… I have some things to do, so can you leave me alone...?"

With an uncertain nod, Miku left. Tears finally ran down Luka's cheeks. She clenched her firsts. _Stupid Hatsune! You're just an arrogant, perverted brat! I shouldn't even feel this way about you! And yet… A-And yet... I still like you… _She sobbed. It had been such a long time since she last cried for someone. _I feel like I'm a teenager again… _Her heart hurt so much. Her chest felt heavy. Tears were running endlessly.

Miku then opened the door brusquely. "Sensei, I…!" She soon gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "…You're crying…" She muttered softly.

"I-I'm not crying!" She instantly replied back even if it was ridiculous to contradict it when tears were even falling down on the floor. "I-I'm not crying…" She repeated weakly.

The tealette brought a hand to her mouth. She looked completely stunned. "…You have feelings for me…" She blurted out. It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. Miku stepped back a bit. She looked frightened. "I-I can't believe this… All this time… when I was flirting with you… You had serious feelings for me…"

It was too much. Luka felt panicked. The tealette seemed totally disgusted. "H-How can you be so sure of that…?" She asked, trying to sound stern, but it obviously failed. She was even surprised she was still able to talk. Her vision became blurry. But she knew it wasn't because of tears this time. She felt dizzy. Her head was spinning. She knew what was happening. She was doing a panic attack! Miku replied something, but she couldn't hear her. Her legs felt weak and heavy.

Then, it was all black…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka slowly opened her eyes, but immediately closed them when the light burnt them. "Ugh…" She was so confused. What just happened? She was at the infirmary. It started to be dark outside. She put a hand on her forehead and groaned. She tried to remember, but she couldn't. All she knew was that she was with Miku…

"Thanks God! You're okay!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Luka blinked. "H-Hatsune-san…?" She then gasped, remembering what happened. All of it. She stood up abruptly. She was about to run away, but Miku grabbed her arm. Firmly.

"You should rest."

The young woman knew it had been stupid of her to stand up like that when she just collapsed. But Miku… She didn't look mad or anything. She slowly nodded and sat on the bed, playing with her fingers nervously. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She didn't quite understand what was happening. She licked her dry lips and jumped slightly when the tealette followed her move carefully. She blushed slightly. "I… How long have I…?"

"Long enough for me to do things to you…"

Luka looked alarmed. "What?"

Miku chuckled. "Just kidding. I would say an hour or so…"

The teacher didn't understand why they were talking normally. Just like nothing happened. Had she dream everything? No, it couldn't be. She wanted to know, but she couldn't bring the subject. She looked down. "…" She heaved a sigh. She didn't understand… She didn't understand at all…

"Um… about earlier…" Miku decided to bring the subject herself. "…I'm sorry, I was only thinking about myself… I-I didn't know that you were… serious… I hurt your feelings, didn't I…? You were always rejecting me; I didn't think that you actually… well… you know…"

Luka pursed her lips. "What do you mean you were only thinking about yourself?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know.

The tealette took a deep breath. "I was being selfish. Flirting with you when I didn't even considerate your feelings once…" She admitted and scratched her cheek as a sign of nervousness. It was rare to see her like that. "I'm playing with Shion-sensei like I'm playing with you…"

The pinkette knew it. Her hands started to tremble and her heart twisted in pain into her chest. She was madly in love with her student. She knew it now. Because she was heartbroken. _How disgusting of you… _"…I see…" She muttered. A lump started to form in her throat. She was about to cry. She had to get out of here. Fast. "I'm going home." She went straight to the door. She was about to open it, but Miku restrained her again by taking her hand.

"I'm not done!" She exclaimed seriously as Luka refused to face her. There was a moment of silence. "…I was really surprised when I discovered your feelings. You seemed to hate me… " She squeezed her hand softly. "Each day, when I wake up and see that I have a course with you, I get all excited… It's something I don't feel with Shion-sensei…"

Luka, surprised, finally turned around. Their eyes met.

"Why do you have feelings for me, sensei? All I'm doing is harassing you!"

The young woman bit her lower lip. She knew why. She inhaled. "I know that despite you harassing me, you're a formidable young girl. You wouldn't be helping your classmates that much otherwise. You never laughed at anyone. You protect other students who get bullied. You work hard in class. You're friendly, lovable… I know all of this, because I always watch you…" She blushed a bit and she knew she shouldn't say that much when Miku wasn't even serious about her, but she had to let it out. "…I always liked your company. I never really hated you…"

A soft smile parted the tealette's lips. "Thank you…" She planted a kiss on her teacher's cheek that soon became a dark red. "You're a kind teacher, Luka."

It was so weird to hear Miku saying her first name like that. But she perfectly knew –because of the way her student was talking, that her feelings will always stay one-sided. She felt empty. She didn't like that feeling. She forced a smile.

The popular teenager nodded and started to walk away. She turned to Luka with a smirk. "Who knows what I really feel for you, sensei…" She winked and restarted to walk.

The pinkette's eyes widened. She immediately ran after her. She didn't know if she was just flirting with her –or more like _playing _with her. "What do you mean?"

Miku stuck her tongue out at her. "I won't tell you!"

Luka blinked and crossed her arms. "…"

The teal-haired girl giggled. "Maybe I was just scared about my own feelings. Maybe I always loved you since the beginning. Maybe I wasn't just playing around. Who knows~!" She playfully spoke.

Luka couldn't believe it! She was just teasing her... Right? "…You won't tell me?"

Miku shook her head, her teal hair following her gesture. She suddenly approached her with a childish grin. The pinkette didn't quite understand what happened next. But Miku stood on her tiptoes and met her lips. Softly. It had been just a small peck, but it had been enough to make their heart beat fast. Luka never thought such a simple kiss could feel this great, but she soon blushed deeply and looked angrily at her student. "W-What did you just do!?" She shouted, completely embarrassed.

"Who knows~!" Miku replied back mockingly and ran away. "See you tomorrow, sensei!"

And she left.

Luka touched her lips absently and smiled. She couldn't believe this girl…

Was she just playing around? Or was it the beginning of a new relationship?

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! Maybe there will be a sequel since I have an idea! But I'll be working on a Miku/Luka tragedy next. A oneshot again. I'm too lazy to write stories. I have all the ideas in my head, so expect it soon! I just feel like writing a lot of drama… Bwaha!

That's all! Reviews and favs are much appreciated! I'll _try_ to answer to comments by PM! (That is, if I receive some…)

See you again soon! *Salutes*


End file.
